


Never alone

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Apologies, Cardiff, M/M, New Earth, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: The Doctor get's bored and she want's to help.Ianto and Jack have a fight.The face of Boe doesn't want to be alone
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Never alone

Ten minutes after dropping her companions off, the Doctor got bored. There were only so many times she could see how many Custard Creams she could fit in her mouth at one time so she decided to do something good. She to do something for someone but she didn't know who. Oh, wait! Yes, she did. Maybe it was time to visit an old friend. 

New New York. New Earth. Year 5,000,000,019.

The Doctor stepped out of her Tardis with a swish of her coat and strode down a long corridor. She reached an old wooden door at the end of the hall and she opened it. Inside, sat the Face of Boe.

"Hello, Jack!" She announced herself.

The face of Boe blinked. "I haven't been called Jack for a while." He audibly sighed. "Why are you here?"

The Doctor put her hands in her pockets. "I want to do something for you. Anything and I'll do it."

"Anything?" The face of Boe asked with a slight bit of mischief in his voice.

She shrugged. "Well, anything within reason."

The face of Boe didn't even need to think before he said, "Can I see him? Can I see Ianto?"

"Ianto Jones?" She asked.

If Jack could nod, he would've done.

The Doctor walked closer to him. "You remembered him. Even after all this time."

"I've forgotten many people Doctor." He told her. "But never him."

The Doctor waited for a second before she nodded. "I won't be long." Then she turned around and paced towards the Tardis.

* * *

2008

Ianto was making some coffee for himself and Jack in his flat. 

Jack had only just returned from his time with the Doctor and Ianto was worried about him. He had never seen Jack so broken and scared before. Ianto poured the coffee into two mugs before he carried them into the living room.

"Jack, what's wrong," Ianto asked him.

The immortal took one of the mugs and sipped the coffee slowly. "Nothing. I'm fine. Completly ok and alive. Not a single scratch on me."

"Jack..." Ianto tried.

"No Ianto, you wouldn't understand anything I have to say so there's no point." He drank the rest of the coffee in one.

Ianto tried his best to stay calm. "Then talk to someone else then."

"They wouldn't understand either." Jack stood up. " No one understands me and even if they try to, its all pity. Everyone Judges me Ianto!" His voice was on the border of yelling.

"I don't judge you! We could get help." 

Jack slammed the coffee cup on the table. "I DON'T NEED HELP. I DON'T NEED ANYONE, SO WHAT GAVE YOU THE IMPRESSION THAT I NEEDED YOU!"

The last comment had set something off in Ianto's mind. He'd always been worried that Jack didn't want him and to hear it coming out of his mind terrified him. He stood up and collected his coat. "Fine then."

Jack realised what he just said. "Where're you going?"

"It's not like you'd care where I go," Ianto told him blankly. 

"Look, Ianto I didn't mean it," Jack called. 

Ianto went to move out of the door but before he did, he turned and looked Jack in the eyes. "It certainly seemed like you meant it, sir." He said before he slipped away. He went down the stairs and out of the building before heading towards the bay.

It wasn't long until he heard the groaning sound of the Tardis. Ianto turned and saw the blue police box and in front of it was a blonde woman in a long coat. 

"That a new regeneration?" Ianto asked her.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes."

Ianto took a step back. "Why are you here?"

"Somone wants to see you." The Doctor explained. "It won't take long."

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Is that what you told Jack before you left him?"

Guilt quickly passed over the timelords face. "I said I was sorry."

Ianto sighed. "Who wants to talk to me?"

"Someone who you're important too." She went into her Tardis and waited to Ianto to follow which only took a few seconds

* * *

4,999,998,011 years into the future.

The Doctor had told Ianto to walk straight down the corridor and to open the door at the end. Ianto didn't know if he could trust her but he knew that he's want to see whoever it was behind the door. 

He opened it and walked into the room only to see a massive face. "Hello?"

The face of Boe opened his eyes. "Ianto?"

"Who are you?" Ianto asked.

"People now call me the Face of Boe but I used to have another name. A long time ago." The face of Boe said.

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You're talking in riddles. You don't so happen to be Jack in the future are you?"

The Face of Boe laughed. "I was planning this big long speech to tell you who I am."

"Yep. Definitely Jack." He stood right in front of him and sat down."

The face of Boe took in a deep breath. "You're more beautiful then I remember."

Ianto didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Why me. Out of so many people you've met. Why do you remember me?"

"You're unforgettable Ianto." The face of Boe told him. He was now using Telepathy to speak.

"When did you learn Telepathy?" Ianto asked.

The face of Boe sighed. "I have a lot of time on my hands."

Ianto grinned. "You don't have any hands sir."

"You couldn't resist, could you." The face of Boe said and Ianto shook his head. "Where in the timeline are you?"

Ianto shrugged. "Just had an argument."

"The one where I said something stupid and you rightfully walked out?" The immortal stated.

"That's the one." Ianto said. "You say that like we've had loads of arguments."

The face of Boe changed the subject. "I've missed you."

Ianto looked down to the floor. "I just need to know. You've had a good life haven't you?"

"It's been alright." Boe said. "I don't have a lot of time left. Maybe another century or so."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Ianto admitted. 

Boe closed his eyes. "For a few years, I was glad I couldn't die because then I'd never have met you. After you...after you wern't there anymore, I know immortality was a curse."

Ianto put his hand to the glass. "I'm sorry Jack."

"It's not your fault Ianto." Boe told him. "It was worth the wait to be able to see you again. You have to go now so I can apologise."

Ianto sighed. "I don't want you to be alone."

"I won't be alone Ianto. So long as I remember you, I'll never be alone." Boe said. "Now go. Before I can't let you go again."

Ianto stood and opened his mouth to say something but Jack stopped him. "Don't say it. Please Ianto. Just go."

Ianto took a last look and ran out of the room. He went into the Tardis and told the Doctor to take him home.

* * *

The young Welshman ran into his flat and flung himself into Jacks arms. 

Jack was slightly shocked but he hugged Ianto back. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Jack." Ianto told him. "If you did want to talk then I'm here to listen but if not, then that's fine. You'll never walk alone Jack."

Jack held on tighter. "Thank you."


End file.
